Forget Me out of Here? FIN
by RoxanneBlackbird
Summary: Severus Snapes größter Fehler hat dafür gesorgt, dass er seine beste Freundin- das einzige Licht in dieser dunklen Welt verlor. Es hat ihn so ebenso sehr zerstört wie sie. Oder: "Wann war er zum Antagonisten seines eigenen Lebens geworden? " Eine kurze Severus Snape Fanfiction


_Bevor es losgeht, hier noch ein kleines Vorwort:_

 _Diese Fanfic erscheint vielleicht ein wenig widersprüchlich an manchen Stellen, aber das war auch meine Intention._

 _Außerdem empfehle ich, den zitierten Song anzuhören (während dem Lesen, oder danach), da er äußerst ausdrucksstark ist und diese Fanfic zu einem Großteil inspiriert hat._

 _„_ _I am a human_

 _I am the villain_

 _I am the monster_

 _But you let me right in"_

 _Social Repose ‚Villain'_

Der junge Slytherin stand auf dem höchsten Turm des Schlosses, die warme Frühsommerluft unwirklich kalt gegen seine Haut. Das Licht aus Hagrids Hütte war schon längst erloschen und nur die Sterne leisteten ihm Gesellschaft.

Seine dunklen Augen schlossen sich für einen unendlich langen Moment, als würde es die Geschehnisse des Tages auf magische Weise ungeschehen machen. Doch die Möglichkeit gab es für ihn nicht. In seinem Geist blitzte zum tausendsten Mal Lilys Gesicht auf, wie es ihn fröhlich anstrahlte, als sie noch am Tag zuvor miteinander gesprochen hatten. Ohne seinen Wunsch verwandelte sich das Gesicht in das wuterfüllte, tief Verletzte, welches ihm sein Herz gebrochen hatte.

Was hatte er nur angerichtet?

Wann war er zum Antagonisten seines eigenen Lebens geworden?

Die Glocke schlug zwei Uhr am Morgen, doch die Müdigkeit wollte Severus nicht übermannen. Vielleicht zwang er sich auch dazu, wach zu bleiben. Er fühlte, als verdiente er Schlaf nicht. Was war er schon ohne Lily?

Wie in Trance begann er, die Stufen hinabzusteigen, die durch vereinzelte Fackeln erleuchteten Korridore zu durchstreifen. An einem der Treppenabsätze zurück in den Hauptteil des Schlosses musste er unerwünscht anhalten, weil die Treppe sich gegen seine Wünsche entschieden hatte. Es war, als hätte Hogwarts selbst entschlossen, er wäre wertlos.

Der Stillstand tat seinen Gedankengängen nicht gut, sie begannen sich erneut im Kreis zu drehen wie in all den Stunden zuvor. Der Schmerz war von ihm wie durch einen neuerlichen Schleier getrennt. Er vermochte nicht zu sagen, ob er sich wünschte, Lily würde ihn vergessen, oder zu ihm zurückkommen. Sie war so lange bei seiner Seite gewesen, hatte ihn akzeptiert, wenn niemand sonst ihm Respekt erwiesen hatte.

Sie war alles, was er unter Liebe je verstanden hatte. Liebe. Er verdiente Lily nicht als seine Freundin, wie konnte ihre Ehrlichkeit, ihre Aufrichtigkeit, gegen seine zerstörerische Art bestehen bleiben. Sie konnte nicht durch ihn korrumpiert werden. Wenn sie ihn verließ, würde er dies akzeptieren müssen- musste von ihr ablassen.

Severus vermochte nicht zu sagen, wie er sie loslassen konnte. Lily war wie ein Teil seiner selbst- etwas, was ihn ergänzte. Sie waren wie die perfekte Harmonie, doch musste er sich selbst jetzt eingestehen, dass das möglicherweise Schöngerede seinerseits gewesen sein musste.

Keine Harmonie, sondern viel mehr wie der konstante Kampf zwischen zwei Gegensätzen, die durch die Abstumpfung miteinander klargekommen waren.

War er jemals wirklich ein Freund für Lily gewesen?

Sie hatte es länger ausgehalten, als irgendjemand erwartet hatte- alle hatten sich gewünscht, Lily würde seine Taten als das erkennen, was sie waren. Doch Lily… Lily hatte eine Person in ihm gesehen, mehr als nur eine Fassade. Einen Menschen, ein Lebewesen mit Gefühlen. Sie hatte ihn stets daran erinnert, wie wichtig Freude und Liebe waren- wie viel wichtiger, als Hass und Abscheu.

Eine Leere durchströmte Severus, als die Treppe endlich zu dem Absatz rotierte.

Es war nur gut, dass er sie nicht mit sich in die Tiefe gerissen hatte. Nicht in Gänze, zumindest. Er hatte ihr Leben schon so sehr zerstört, dass ihre eigene Schwester sich gegen sie gewandt hatte. Wie lange hätte es gedauert, bis die anderen Gryffindors- selbst Potter- das ebenfalls getan hätten?

Nein, wenn sie seine Freundin geblieben wäre, wäre sie eingegangen- verblüht. Sie musste sich von ihm loslösen, um nicht selbst zerstört zu werden. All der Ballast, der Schmutz- die abtrünnigen, verabscheuenswerten Dinge in seinen Gedanken hätten sie nur zurückgehalten. Alleine leuchtete ihr Licht am hellsten, das hatte Severus nun für sich erkannt. Andere Menschen, oder Monster wie er selbst, waren ihr nur schädlich, da sie ständig versuchten, Lily zu überstrahlen und einzudämmen. Sie hatte also entschieden, ihn zu vergessen.

Es war richtig. Sie tat immer das Richtige.

 _Danke fürs Lesen und jegliche Form des Feedbacks_

 _Lass mir gerne Deine Meinung zu diesem kurzen Werk in Form eines Kommentares da!_

 _LG,_

 _Roxanne_


End file.
